


Game Of Death

by lgbtmaisie



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Night King - Freeform, after 8x06, arya y Gendry tienen una hija, night queen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmaisie/pseuds/lgbtmaisie
Summary: Arya navega hacia el oeste de Westeros, en el camino se entera que está de encargo de alto riesgo. Tiene a su hija y la hacen pasar por muerta mientras uno de sus hombres navegaba para dejarla en algún lugar y encuentra un lugar llamado "Oceano" dónde hablan el idioma Castellano. 16 años después Mya Ocean hija bastarda de la princesa Arya Stark y del Lord Gendry Baratheon empieza a tener poderes mágicos, parecidos a los del Night King. Junto con su mejor amigo Mika se quedan atrapados en los juegos del reino. El cuervo de 3 ojos no es exactamente bueno.
Relationships: Gendry Waters / Arya Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

16 años después de la masacre de Kings Landing.

"Hoy cumples 16 años Mya, ¿Por qué no quieres celebrarlo?" -Preguntó Mika a Mya

"Estoy celebrando" respondió concentrada en el arco y la flecha. Se puso firme y le dió al centro

"Estás teniendo las pesadillas otra vez" dijo Mika, más que como una pregunta, como una respuesta . Mya bajó el arco y la flecha dejándolos a un lado para ver a a Mika

"¿Cómo duermo con estos sueños? Sé que significan algo." Mya se veía agotada, no había descand nada.

"Mya sabes que no durarán para siempre, esto sólo sucede en tu cumpleaños" trató de tranquilizarla y de acercó hacia ella

"Ya nos toca mudarnos. No puedo celebrar así"

"Mya sabes que no dejaría que está mujer loca quiera vender tu cuerpo, prefiero dormir en el suelo a qué tengas que pasar por ese infierno" trató de hacerle entender de una forma suplicante

"Al menos aquí estamos a salvo, ni siquiera sabemos para qué nos están buscando"

Era cierto, a Mya la buscaban en todas partes a penas y salía de la posada donde trabajaba, pero Mika no permitiría que la vendieran, no de esa forma ni de ninguna.

*16 años atrás *

"¡Eleven las velas se acerca una tormenta! " Ordenó Arya. Todos seguían sus órdenes, ella era la capitana de su propio barco, hace más de 7 lunas de había enterado que estaba embarazada. Llevaba 7 meses navegando sin encontrar nada.

Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada sintió que todo se le venía abajo, había luchado la batalla contra el Night King estando embarazada, había sobrevivido a la masacre de Kings Landing embarazada ¡Le pasaron cuentos de personas por encima! Era una locura que todavía estuviera de lie sobrellevando prácticamente sola un barco, no confiaba en ninguno de estos hombres. Bran ya debía saber que estaba embarazada y no se lo dijo, dejó aue se güera y que pasara todo esto, tenia un pequeño enojo en su pecho que sabía que se iría, Bran era su hermano, no haría nada que le provocara un daño.

Un dolor empezó a sacudir su estómago lleno, cada vez más fuerte. Culparía por siempre a ese cabeza de toro por poner un bebé en ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y llamó la atención de todos en el barco, la tormenta era cada vez más fuertes y la llevaron a la cabina.

"¡Malditos Baratheon tenían que ser de la tormenta!" Chilló mientras la acostaban. Estaba a punto de dar a luz a un bastardo, ni siquiera sabría cómo reaccionarian todos, se arrepentía de ser tan testaruda y no volver en cuanto supo de todo esto, de no volver con Gendry, pero simplemente no podía permitir que la quisieran dejar sin hacer nada, como una buena para nada.

No podía más, el dolor era insoportable

"Voy a morir." Afirmó arya cuando el dolor se intensifica a más de lo común. Salía demasiada sangre y las criadas hacían lo que podían. "No importa si muero, pero lleven al bebé con su padre," a este punto Arya estaba llorando en pánico, todo lo que nunca quiso estaba a punto de suceder.

"Lady Arya mírame" un criada la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que la mirara "Se la vas a llevar tú". Arya no lo creia pero quería que fuera verdad, necesitaba que fuera verdad.

Un grito, dos gritos, tres gritos, el último más fuerte. 

Un llanto.

"Lady Arya es hermosa" 

*Hermosa* 

La acercaron a ella y la pudo observar con claridad, cabello oscuro Baratheon, un ojo negro de un Stark, el otro completamente azul, un azul intenso, unos ojos que no dejaban dormir a arya por las noches.

Arya pensaba que era la bebé más hermosa del mundo. Pero tenía los ojos del Night King.

"¿A quién se parece? " Preguntaron las criadas muy entusiasmadas 

"Tiene rasgos Baratheon y Stark." Le tembló la voz al hablar y tomar la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar. "Necesito que avisen que mañana mismo volvemos a Westeros, tenemos que ir a Storms End". Asintieron y se retiraron las criadas excepto una.

"Lady Arya necesitamos limpiarla y luego tenderá que alimentarla" dijo mientras le quitaba a la bebé de sus manos "¿Cómo la llamará?" 

"Me gustaría que se llamará Lyanna, pero yo no tomaré una decisión sin estar con Lord Gendry" le dijo a la criada y salió de allí.

(...)

"Tenemos que matar a la niña, va a echar a perder todo lo que hemos tratado desde hace meses" habló uno de los hombres al mando

"No podemos matarla, es sólo una bebé y sería traición, deben recordar que Arya no es sólo la dueña y capitana del barco, es Lady de Winterfell y princesa del Norte y de Westeros, sería traición a la corona" reprendió una de las septa

"No la matemos, llevemos a la bebé lejos" todos miraron al hombre como si estuviera loco "Arya comentó que si navegamos un poco más al norte, en un día y medio estaríamos llegando, yo podría tomar uno de los botes y remar hasta allá" 

"Es una locura, llevamos meses navegando en círculos Arya no sabía a dónde más ir estaba en ansiedad, pasaba noches sin dormir buscando respuestas, esa que tienes no nos asegurará que sea la acertada"

"Arya pasaba noches sin dormir por la ansiedad del embarazo" le corrigió la mujer que había acompañado a Arya durante todos el embarazo "Y se distraía con el miedo, no veia nada claro porque tenía el miedo de ser madre y a la vez tener que manejar un barco, Arya tenía miedo de decirles a sus familias, acaba de tener una hija bastarda" todos la miraron atentamente "Me atrevería a decir que cuando Arya dió esa dirección a este buen hombre fue acertada pues cuando la dijo pensó demasiado en esa posibilidad y estaba bien lúcida como para decirlo, ella estaba nerviosa pero quería un mundo mejor para su hija".

Todos los hombres dudaban pero decidieron hacerle caso a la mujer, si la bebé moría, todo volvería a la normalidad y seguirían navegando. Tenían que hacerla pasar por muerta.

"Navegaré con ella hasta donde dijo Arya, sino hallo nada, tirare a la niña al agua" decidió

"Y si no hay vida... ¿ Dejaras a la bebé sóla en la arena?" Una de las criadas que ayudo a Arya a dar a luz preguntó

"La mataré sino hallo dónde dejarla."

Todos asintieron algunos más dudosos que otros.

"Díganle a Lady Arya cuando despierte que su bebé acaba de fallecer por falta de aire en los pulmones, si decide verla díganle que durmió demasiado y nadie sabía que hacer con la bebé y la lanzamos al agua" dijo el co capitán al mando mientras Arya no estaba en condiciones.

(...)

"Lady Arya despierte, pasó un día y medio dormida" sintió que la sacudían y se dió a despertar

"¿Dónde está la niña? " Fue lo único que preguntó al despertar

"Princesa, lamento tener que ser yo que informarle esto... La bebé no resistió, tenía los pulmones muy poco desarrollados, no podía respirar por si misma, murió..." La criada tenía miedo de la reacción de Arya, parecía no reaccionar hasta que parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta.

Enloqueció.

Se paró bruscamente de la cama, se puso sus botas y se vistió como la capitana que era, se puso su ropa de cuero empujó a la criada de la puerta y fue a buscar a su niña.

"¿¡Dónde está!?" Grito Arya desesperada.

"Lady Arya, la bebé murió, no supimos que hacer con ella y..."

"Qué. Hicieron. Con. Ella." Arya en éste punto no veía con claridad, estaba nerviosa no creia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"La lanzamos por la borda" 

Arya no podía creer lo que le decían.

"Me dormí un día..." Arya susurró aún audible para todos "muere mi hija, y ustedes buenos para nada lanzan a mi hija por la borda sin darme la oportunidad de despedirme" Arya estaba furiosa pero no estaba gritando, sabía cómo controlar sus sentimientos. "Hoy mismo viajamos a Westeros y llegaremos a Kings Landing a hablar con mi hermano. "Explicó tranquilamente pero nos duró demasiado "¡SI ME LLEGO A ENTERAR QUE ALGUNOS DE USTEDES BASTARDOS TUVO ALGO QUE VER CON LA MUERTE DE MI HIJA LE CORTARÉ EL CUELLO!"

Arya dejó a todos en la cubierta y fue a manejar el barco. Nadie juega con un lobo Stark.


	2. Capitulo 1 parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no vayan entendiendo la historia. Mya es la hija pérdida de Arya y hay dos líneas en el tiempo.

16 años después.

Mya no paraba de pensar en qué significaban sus sueños, cada año eran más frecuentes y más fuertes, sentía que tenían que tener algún sentido pero le faltaba una pieza. 

Es una chica muy baja de estatura pero fuerte, cabello oscuro sumamente largo en abundancia, rara en su tierra por tener los ojos de diferentes colores, la tachaban de monstruo, tenía un ojo oscuro y el otro un azul muy fuerte, de pequeña era blanca como la leche, pero su tierra era cálida y le tostaba la piel. En cuanto a la personalidad era rápida, quería ser valiente pero todo ea asustaba aunque pareciera lo contrario para Mika. Mika tenía 19 años y Mya tenía 16, se conocían desde pequeños, criados en una posada por una prostituta qué solo esperaba el día que Mya cumpliera 16 para ponerla a trabajar igual que ella, Mika no lo permitiría. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Mya y desde hace 7 años tienes sueños extraños acerca de un hombre con una mirada fría del color de uno de sus ojos, de una tormenta, de una chica y imágenes borrosas de un martillo de guerra. No sabía lo que significaban.

Mya cerró su puerta con llave y el único que ma tiene es Mika, estaba empacando sus cosas, planeaban irse al oscurecer, no sabían a dónde pero tenían que huir, habían pasado toda su vida escondiendo a Mya de los que la buscan Dios sabe porqué y llegó el momento se esconderla de su propia "madre" Mya y Mika fueron criados juntos por una sola mujer, y a pesar de eso jamás se considerarían hermanos, sentían algo más pero no sabían lo que era exactamente, sabían que eran familia de alguna forma pero no hermanos, Mika no quería que fueran hermanos.

Dos toques en la puerta y luego ella se abrió Mya se volteó y ahí vió a Mika.

" Ya tomé todo lo que pude tomar, todo está resuelto, tenemos todo para curar heridas o malestares si así lo necesitamos, comida, incluyendo el arco y la flecha que te arme por si quieres cazar en caso de que yo no pueda hacerlo" tenía una gran sonrisa, él quería hacerle pensar a Mya que todo iba a estar bien, pero al salir de aquí ella vería los verdaderos horrores del mundo, horrores de los que Mika quería ocultarla.

"Esa mujer..." Dijo Mya viendo hacia abajo "Estaba dando a luz en una tormenta, había demasiada sangre." 

"Mya es sólo un sueño" trató de tranquilizarla.

"No, no es sólo un sueño ¿Podría escucharme cuando te hablo? ¡Parece que eres mi padre y me tratas como a una niña!" Él jamás había visto a Mya tan vulnerable, tenía los ojos cristalizados y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper a llorar. "Sueño cada día peores cosas y siento que está tratando de decirme algo, martillos de guerra un hombre, una mujer dando a luz en un barco llena de sangre, la misma mujer luchando y..." A este punto estaba alterada y hablaba demasiado rápido, pero le sorprendió ver qué paró.

"¿Y?..." Trató de sonar calmado para tratar de tranquilizarla, jamás la había escuchado así y no lo soportaba.

"El hombre de los ojos azules me miraba, era terrible, parecía un monstruo" al finalizar esa oración Mya perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. 

"Mya Mya Mya" decía Mika agitado mientras la sacudía "No no no no, no la puedo dejar aquí, no con ella, Dios si existes, ayúdenos" 

Tenía todo preparado en el caballo que había robado, cargó a Mya con algunas de sus cosas que a simple vista eran las más importantes y se la llevó cuidadosamente hasta el caballo, la subió primero y luego subió él, cabalgó con ella abrazada rezando para que todo estuviera bien.

16 años atrás. (Kings Landing)

La pisadas de Arya en el salón del trono hacían eco por todo el lugar, Sansa estaba ahí junto a el rey Bran. No decían nada, Sansa la veía con ganas de querer darle un abrazo a la hermana que tanto extrañó estos meses pero Bran le tomó la mano y la frenó.

"¿Le dijiste?" Dijo Arya en un tono frío.

"No, creo que es algo se lo deberías decir tú" respondió Bran con su rara mirada pérdida

"Pues ya qué" suspiro y aún casi sin emoción respondió viendo a Sansa "Me fui de Westeros a Navegar la encontrar nuevas tierras, no encontré nada. Tú hermanito me dejó ir sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando " le dijo a Sansa enojada, ella parecía no entenderlo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó

"La noche antes de la.batalla contra los muertos tuve mi primera vez con Lord Gendry Baratheon. " Le dijo a Sansa pero estaba viendo a Bran con odio.

"¿Qué hiciste qué?" Exclamó Sansa y Arya se obligo a mirarla.

"Creí que moriría no quería morir sin antes saber cómo era." Sansa no lo podía creer, no estaba enojada pero estaba sorprendida, aún así sabía que su hermana menor ya no era una niña "¡Fui la batalla contra los muertos, fui a la guerra por el maldito trono de hierro, me pasaron por encima, casi me caen tres edificios encima casi muero ahogada por el humo del fuego o quemada por el dragón embarazada y tú lo sabías y no dijiste nada! " Le gritó Arya a Bran.

"Todo pasó como tenía que pasar, esa bebé no tenía que nacer" respondió Bran y Arya frunció el ceño.

"Era MI hija, y tú me quitaste eso"

"Yo no te pedí que fueses a matar a Cersei, Gendry te pidió matrimonio, pudiste haber aceptado y aún así no lo hiciste, pudiste haber estado hoy con tu hija"defendió Bran, Sansa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Eres mi hermano" susurró Arya dolida

"Ya no soy ese"

"¿Sansa quieres saber que pasó? La niña nació, era hermosa con cabello oscuro sin duda Baratheon y tenía los ojos oscuros, me durmieron para recuperarme por la cantidad de sangre perdida y cuando me dormía, ella estaba muriendo, la lanzaron por la borda sin tenerme un poco de lastima" escupió Arya

"Bien sabes que no tenías ambos ojos oscuros" Dijo Bran y arya se estremeció ante eso, Sansa sólo miraba todo con atención, no podía creer las cosas que decía Bran, no tampoco que su hermanita haya dado a luz a una niña.

"Tenía un ojo negro Stark y el otro azul" cuando decía esas palabras sentía que le clavaban dagas en el pecho

"¿Azul?" Preguntó Sansa confundida

"Un azul como el del Night King" asintió arya "Jamás quise ser una dama, jamás quise tener hijos ni gobernar un castillo pero sabes lo que amé a esa niña, y que tenia planes de volver, me robaste la oportunidad "  
"Y tú le robaste a Gendry la oportunidad de pasar 9 meses a tu lado viendo cómo nacía su hija, pero preferiste dar a luz a u a bastarda" las palabras de Bran era fuertes y sansa no lo aguantó más.

"¡Basta los dos parecen niños! " Reprendió Sansa" Dioses Bran como puedes siquiera decir esas cosas" le dijo horrorizada.

"Él no es Bran, no es mi hermano" afirmó "Sabes la razones que tenía para no volver antes sin embargo no tengo porqué discutirlas contigo" dijo eso sin más y se fue del salón del trono con sansa persiguiendola.


	3. Capitulo 1 parte 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mya empieza a tener viciones. 16 años atrás Arya toma camino sola y va hacia Storms Ends.

16 años atrás.

"¡Arya llevo rato siguiéndote te ordeno que pares!" Ordenó Sansa y Arya se volteó a la defensiva.

"¿Me ordenas que pare?" Alzó sus cejas en forma de sorpresa y Sansa no dijo nada. "Eres mi hermana, estás en Kings Landing no en el Norte, en éste momento no eres mi reina." Se acercó a Sansa ya sin casi expresión

"Sólo quiero saber que fue todo eso..." Suspiró "Por lo poco que oí no opino igual que Bran pero tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con que todo sea su culpa."

"Después de todo..." La miró de arriba abajo "En verdad te creía más inteligente" Sansa se ofendió

"¿Por qué? ¿Por no estar de tu lado?" Alzó la voz.

"¡Él no es Bran!" La alzó más. Los hombres sin rostro la hubieran reprendido al ver que ya casi no podía controlar sus emociones, de volvía cada vez más humana. "¡Él no es mi rey!

"¿Y qué, harás una rebelión?" Rió amargamente

"Bran murió hace años y el cuervo de 3 ojos tomó su lugar" Arya veía a Sansa esperanzada de que creyera en ella "Sansa, él no es Bran ¿Cuántas veces no dijo que no quería ser un Lord porque no era Bran Stark? Mágicamente decidió ser rey" 

"Arya estás herida y lo entiendo, pero estás haciendo acusaciones contra tu rey y si te escucha alguien inadecuado podría tomarlo como traición." Trató de calmarla.

"Haz pasado muchos años de tu vida sobreviviendo de matrimonios fallidos y huyendo de todos los malditos reyes y lords que se creen dueños del mundo. Yo pasé años huyendo de los Lannister que me buscaban, de violadores que me miraban debajo de mi ropa cuando ya era casi inevitable no notar que no era un niño, hice todo con tal de sobrevivir a toda costa, en la casa de blanco y negro te enseñaban a no sentir" hizo una pausa " Sentir te hacía débil, te hacía dudar y todo lo que hacían significaba matar, te enseñaban a controlar tus sentimientos " su voz tembló "desde que supe que estaba embarazada no pude controlar mis sentimientos, todo lo que hacía lo hacía mal, no tenía a dónde ir vivía con dolores por todo lo que pasé en la masacre del trono de hierro y cuando maté al Night King, ni siquiera sé cómo sigo viva" una lágrima empezó a salir de su ojo y hacia siguieron varias. Alzó la voz "¡Pero Bran sabía que estaba embarazada, y me dejó ir a Kings Landing a matar a Cersei, me dejó ir a explorar el oeste de Westeros y no hizo nada! 

"Arya, lamento mucho todo lo que haz tenido que pasar ha tenido que ser horrible, nada de lo que te dijo Bran estuvo bien, fue muy cruel y tienes razón cuando dices que no es él mismo, pero dime, ¿Si él te hubiese dicho que estabas esperando un bebé hubieses dejado de matar a Cersei? " Preguntó Sansa cuidadosamente

"Sí." Respondió sin dudar "Me enteré que estaba embarazada un poco después de subir al barco, quería volver pero siempre me decían que volviera cuando naciera, siempre tuve planes de volver con Gendry, ni siquiera sé sí él la hubiese aceptado realmente pero creo que debía saberlo."

"¿Sabes lo felices que hubiesen estado todos con una unión Stark y Baratheon" soltó Sansa de repente. Todos le decían lo parecida que era Arya con su tía Lyanna y a Gendry lo parecido que era a Robert. 

"Él no es Robert, y yo no soy Lyanna"

"No, pero eres una Stark y él un Baratheon, muchos no lo hubieran aprobado por la tragedia con lo de mi tía Lyanna."

"La verdadera tragedia eran Jon y Daenerys. "Se dió la vuelta para irse y Sansa no la siguió.

"¿Arya a dónde vas?" Gritó y paró en seco sin verle la cara a Sansa dijo.

"Storms End " Y siguió su camino ignorando a Sansa por completo.

16 años después.

Mika tenía horas cabalgando por el bosque buscando alguna posada donde quedarse y ver si podría trabajar limpiando armas o algo así, necesitaba buscar ayuda para Mya pero ya no podía más, decidió parar y descansar, el caballo también lo necesitaba, llevaba el triple de peso, sumando todas sus cosas. Bajo a Mya delicadamente y como pudo la dejo en el suelo, posó su mano dejado de su nariz.

Todavía respira.

Lo tranquilizó, empezó a prender el fuego para calentarse, el clima en Ocean no era frío, había demasiado sol y la mayoría de las personas eran de piel muy oscura a excepcion de algunos, Mika tenía el cabello rubio pero con la piel un poco tostada, si algún día estuviera en el frío volviera a su color natural, era alto no tanto pero al lado de Mya si lo era. Ocean era un continente cálido y lleno de mar y arena, sin embargo las noches eran las más frías sobretodo si estaban en el exterior.

Se sentó un poco lejos de Mya con la expresión preocupada. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, él era fuerte e inteligente, sabía pelear a pesar de su edad, no era estúpido en Ocean todos aprendían a leer pero jamás supo nada de atención médica o algo así, estaba pensando en volver pero al Mya recuperarse la querrían poner a trabajar.

"No" Escuchó decir a Mya y inmediatamente miró hacia ella, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que tenía una pesadilla. "No" repitió

"Mya, hey, Mya" se acercó a ella y la que empezó a sacudir, ella empezó a temblar, empezaba a respirar muy rápido y estaba helada. Él estaba entrando en desesperación.

"NO" Gritó Mya y despertó ahogada buscando a Mika y sin saber dónde estaba.

"Mya Mya Mya estoy aquí, ¿Está bien?" La abrazó y la acunó en sus brazos mientras ella lloraba.

\- 16 años antes. -

"¿Quién desea entrar al castillo a ver al Lord? " Preguntó uno de la aparente guardia de Gendry

"Arya Stark de Winterfell" los hombres dudaron.

"Nadie nos avisó que vendría, no podemos dejar que pase sin tener una orden." Explicó.

"Soy Lady Arya Stark de Winterfell, hermana del rey Brandon Stark y la Reina Sansa Stark del norte, por lo tanto además de ser lady de Winterfell soy la princesa de dos reinos, ordeno una cita con Gendry Baratheon." dijo Arya firme. Los hombres asintieron y pasaron.

"Quédate aquí" le dijeron los hombres una vez que llegaron a la sala de reuniones, estaba vacía empezó a caminar por todo el lugar para tratar de calmarse, vió las pinturas de todos los Baratheon, todos se parecían a Gendry, Renly más que todo.

"La semilla es fuerte" pensó y sonrió melancólica por su hija muerta. Un carraspeó hizo sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"Hola" dijo Gendry, su cabello había creído un poco más pero se veía muy bien con ella traje de Lord.

"My Lord" hizo una tonta reverencia ante él y Gendry no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. A pesar de que no habían terminado en las mejores condicio, en el consejo de lords se miraron un para de veces pero no dirigieron palabra el uno del otro. Él se acercó a ella y se miraron unos segundos.

"Milady" imitó si acción

"Ya eres un Lord Gendry deberías aprender a hablar apropiadamente" rió y Gendry igual. A  
Hasta que se movió incómodo en su lugar

"Cuando dijeron que estabas aquí creí que se trataba de un error y era otra persona..." Suspiró "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"No me quedaré mucho tiempo, sólo vine a verte." Dijo casi en voz baja, pero Gendry llegó a oírla. ¿Cuando Arya Stark se ponía así de nerviosa?

"Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, o eso creo, ni siquiera sé muy bien cómo funciona todo aquí, creo que tomaré un tiempo en acostumbrarme." Sonrió cálidamente y ella pensó que no merecía hacerle esto, él no merecía tratarla así de bien con lo mala que fue ella con él. "Ven" la tomó de la mano y la guío hacía las habitaciones, todos los guardias los veían y pasaron a un lado de Davos, los saludó con la cabeza y siguieron su camino.

"Robert y Lyanna" escucharon a alguien susurrar.

Entraron en la habitación de Gendry, era más amplia que la de ella, su cama era en definitiva inmensa. Claro él era el Lord, tenía que tener lo mejor. Le hizo una seña que se sentara en la silla al lado del fuego y el estaba al otro extremo. Al sentarse hizo una nueva de dolor que trató de disimular muy mal, la cosida que le hicieron al momento de dar a luz no habían estado cicatrizando muy bien por el largo viaje hasta aquí. Gendry frunció el celo confundido.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó

"Sí, sólo estoy cansada por el viaje" trato de sonar calmada pero el dolor la estaba matando, no sabía cómo si madre había sufrido ese dolor 5 veces.

"No te ves bien, lo último que oí de la princesa Arya" ella rodó los ojos y el río " fue que fué a explorar otras tierras "sonó calmado con lo último que dijo y ella sólo asintió. "¿Arya por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué abandonaste tu búsqueda? Ella no sabía que responder, no sabía cómo explicarle ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar.

"No encontré nada, supongo que era hora de volver" su voz de escuchó forzosa, odiaba no poder controlar sus sentimientos, odiaba sentirse débil. Gendry la miró nada convencido

"Solías no dejar de hablar ni un momento con ganas de estar en el norte y ahora estás aquí en StormsLands a sentarte allí sin decir nada" arya ahora sabía lo inútil que se veía allí sentada.

"Te pareces a tu padre" soltó de repente y el suspiró dándose por vencido "lo ví un par de veces cuando vivía en la fortaleza roja pero, ahora viéndote aquí y viendo las fotos que ví de tus familiares pasados puedo notar lo parecido que eres a ellos... Tienes el cabello oscuro " A mi último le tembló la voz y él fingió no darse cuenta.

"Y tú eres sin duda igual a Lyanna Stark. Había una imagen de ella guardada en la antigua habitación de Robert"

"Suelen decir que nos parecemos a ellos." Dijo tímidamente

"Lo sé, pero su historia fue una tragedia, no somos ellos " trató de tranquilizarla.

"Lyanna murió dando a luz a mi hermano Jon, casi muere sola desangrada pero papá estuvo allí, todos pensaron que fue secuestrada por un Targaryen pero no, ella lo amaba, no amaba a tu padre. Desde que me enteré de lo de Jon no he dejado de pensar en la muerte de Lyanna, morir desesperada dejando a du hijo en medio de una guerra. " Mintió para saber la opinión de Gendry acerca de Lyanna y su tan parecido parto.

"Eso oí, fue lamentable todo lo que ocurrió, Robert no supo darle un fin a su obsesión por ella y lo llevó a la guerra dónde ella fue la que sufrió. No me imagino lo que tuvo aue ser morir desangrada sin saber el destino de su hijo, pero sé que sabía que lo dejaba en buenas manos, la de tu padre." 

"Si hubieses... No sé, tenido una hija o un hijo ¿cómo lo hubieses llamado?" Preguntó cambiando de tema de lo de Lyanna, empezaba a afectarle. La pregunta tomó a Gendry por sorpresa.

"La verdad jamás pensé en eso, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que vaya a tener hijos. Aunque todos esperen de mí a un heredero que posiblemente no llegue." Explicó 

"Pero si lo tuvieras" Gendry rió por su terquedad "realmente no lo sé, si fuera una hija la llamaría Alice, y si fuera un hijo realmente no sabría cómo nombrarlo."

Arya lo miro unos segundos y asintió. Su hija ahora tenía un nombre aunque él no lo supiera.


	4. Capitulo 2 parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mya se le empieza a teñir el cabello de blanco y entra en desesperación a la vez que empieza a recordar más de sus sueños.  
> Arya sigue en Storms End y no encuentra maneras de como decirle a Gendry que tuvieron una hija y ya falleció.  
> ///////////////////////////////////////  
> Me gustaría que me comentaran que tal les va pareciendo ❤️

16 años antes.

\- Kings Landing -

"Bran, tenemos que hablar" dijo Sansa llegando al Goodwood.

"Hablemos" la miró con esos ojos perdidos que tanto le erizaban la piel.

"No quiero que la familia tengo disturbios, necesito saber la razón por la cual dijiste todas esas cosas a Arya, a padre no le gustaría vernos discutir, si Jon estaría aquí estaría volciendose loco"

"Dije lo que dije porque es la verdad, no podía decirle a Arya que estaba embarazada, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ella tenía que morir, no le esperarían cosas buenas"

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Ella hubiese sido tu sobrina" contestó horrorizada

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Arya del ojo azul del Night King?" Sansa asintió "Arya mató al Night King y llevaba poder consigo que se daría a reconocer más adelante y sería un peligro para todos, sin embargo tuvo una hija y el poder le llegó a ella " Sansa se quedó callada por unos segundos

"Pudiste decirle eso a Arya, merecía saber la verdad"

"¿Crees que me hubiera escuchado? Está enojada porque creer que fui la razón de la muerte de su hija, yo no fui el que fue a Kings Landing a tratar de matar a Cersei, fue por su propia cuenta, todos le dijimos que no lo hiciera." Sansa miro al suelo hasta que recordó

"Nunca le dijiste nada" susurró "Dijiste que era su destino, la incentivaste a matarla, estuviste de su lado a pesar de todo y te hizo caso. ¿Sabias o no sabías que estaba embarazada y no le dijiste nada?" Alzó la voz.

"Lo sabía, pero ese bebé no tuvo que nacer, Arya en primer lugar jamás debió darle a Gendry su doncella, era una Lady y se arruinó." Sansa se canso de lo que estaba escuchando y se fué de ahí, ese mismo día partiría al Norte.

\- Storms End -

Era de noche y Arya estaba cara vez más adolorida, necesitaba ayuda de una master pero no podía pedirlo, debía aguantar, encima de todo tenía que aguantar el camino hacia Kings Landing y hablar con su tripulación. Salió del castillo a caminar, le avisó a los guardias y fue a caminar por la orilla del mar. Quería llorar, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, jamás se había sentido así, ésta no era Arya, no se sentía como ella, pero necesitaba largar todo lo que sentía y el sonido de las olas solo la ponía aún más notalgica al saber que su hija estaba allí.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir solas cada vez que avanzaba más al agua y paró en seco, pudo ambas manos en sus ojos y vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de sus mayores traumas.

Escuchar a la multitud gritar por la cabeza de su padre.

La boda roja y ver a su hermano con la cabeza de lobo en su cuello mientras todos gritaban "King in the North"

La mujer roja llevándose a Gendry y dejándola sola.

Los entrenamientos con los hombres sin rostro.

Ser ahorcada por el Night King, todavía tenía las manos marcadas en su cuello. 

Dejar morir por segunda vez a Sandor todavía la llenaba de dolor.

La masacre de Kings Landing, los gritos, el humo, las personas quemadas, los golpes que llevaba en ella, los edificios que casi la aplastan, la gente que le pasó por encims, -fruncio los ojos con fuerza "estaba embarazada en ese momento-

Cada vez el llanto seguía más y ya no podía contenerlo se dejó caer en la arena cansada y recordó su más grande trauma.

El parto de Alice, como dolía, la sangre que salía, pero despertar y no tenerla con ella fue sin dudas más doloso que todos sus traumas.

Sus manos empezaron a golpear la arena con fuerza sin poner detenerse hasta que sintió que unas manos las rodearon y ni siquiera trató de luchar, ella conocía el olor de Gendry, y por primera vez se dejó abrazar.

Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre por la cantidad de golpes que le había dado a la arena. Gendry tomó sus manos con delicadeza y las acunó con las fe él, ella no podía mirarlo en este momento.

Él la ayudó a levantarse.

"El mar es misterioso ¿No lo crees?" Arya creyó que preguntaría algo al respecto sobre qué le pasaba pero no lo hizo.

"¿Por qué?" Limpiando sus lágrimas

"Nadie sabe lo que hay en él, ni porque los barcos flotan, o porque hay tantas olas, es infinito, está en todas partes y no sabemos porqué." Arya cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar a Alice y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Gendry la miró preocupado, nunca la había visto así. "Hey, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres entrar y hablarlo? Podemos curar tu manos." Ella asintió y dr dejo dirigir por Gendry una vez más. 

Odiaba lo culpable que se sentía, Gendry siempre fué muy bueno con ella, a pesar de las faldas discusiones y lo molesto que era siempre estuvo aora ella. Pensó que él estaba muerto y cuando lo vió en Winterfell nuevamente como un luchador, mayor, guapo y siendo el mismo Gendry volvió a sentir todo lo que sentía de niña. Habían muchos hombres esa noche con los cuales pudiera haberlo hecho, pero quería hacerlo con Gendry.

Entraron nuevamente en la habitación y se sentaron en el suelo, Gendry estaba vendando las heridas de sus manos y ella sólo se mantenía callada.

"No me gusta que te hagas daño, ya no estamos en guerra, no necesitas más cicatrices, tienes demasiadas para tu edad" 

"No soy una niña, tengo las cicatrices que tengo para sobrevivir" se defendió.

"Como dije, no necesitas más" pasaron unos segundos y volvió a hablar "¿quieres contarme?"

"No se han acabado las guerras " soltó de repente y miro a la nada "vienen más"

"¿Las iniciaras tú?" 

"Tengo muchas ganas de hablar mal de mi rey, sin embargo puede estar observandome" Gendry la miró confundido mientras ella se notaba frustrada. 

"¿Peleaste con tu hermano?" Dijo con asombro

"Él no es mi hermano" remarcó

"Arya-"

"Si, discutí con él, y no es mi hermano"

"Arya, no sé lo que haya pasado pero es tu hermano, no puedes iniciar una guerra por una discusión con él" trato de hacerla entrar en razón "¿En serio quieres vengarte?"

"Tods mi vida he estado esperando venganza y lamentablemente no me he sentido completamente llena con ninguna" suspiró "Cundo maté a Walder Frey con mis propias manos fue muy satisfactorio pero no me sentía satisfecha, cada vez que asesinaba quería más y ninguna me llenaba, sólo estaba llena de odio y ya no quiero eso. " Su voz tembló "Pero lo que me hizo y dijo Bran no tiene perdón "

"¿En serio quieres asesinarlo?"

"¡No sé lo que quiero quiero hacer Gendry! " Su voz se oía cortada pero estaba frustrada.

"¿Arya qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Exigió.

"Sólo quería escapar de todo" mintió y se cubrió la cara ahora con sus manos vendadas "Del mar, del barco, de Bran, de los reinos, de todo el asunto de la política, te juro que sólo quiero estar en paz y no puedo, no encuentro mi paz, se supone que con todos los de mi lista muertos debería estarlo y no lo estoy" 

"Lo estabas, pero te pasó algo." Afirmo y ella lo miró. "Está bien si no quieres decirme, sólo no me mientas, estaré para ti cuando necesites" ella asintió

"Me iré mañana" 

"¿Ya cumpliste lo que tenías que hacer aquí?"

"No" confesó "Pero tengo que seguir adelante."

"Espero que cualquier cosa que te pueda estar atormentando, termine"

"No creo que lo haga" sonrió triste.

\- 16 años después. -

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó Mika a Mya mientras aflojaba su agarre y la miraba

"Sí." Se acomodó de frente a el.

"¿Qué soñaste?" Ella suspiró.

"Sentía que me lanzaban de un barco, y me ahogaba" habló melancólica pero Mika no lo veía a ella "¿Me estás prestando atención?" Se enojó pero él estiró su mano hasta du cabello y sacó un mechón blanco, ella lo miró e inmediatamente se levantó.

"Tranquilízate, no es todo tu cabello" trató de acercarse y calmarla pero ella se alejó.

"Quiero cortarlo" dijo desesperada.

"¿Mya tu cabello es demasiado largo quiere cortarlo todo sólo por un mechón?"

"Quiero cortarme sólo esa parte, es del color de los hombres azules de mis sueños" su voz tembló y Mika frunció el ceño.

"Mya ya no creo que estos sean sólo sueños" asintió preocupado mientras se acercaba con un cuchillo s cortar el mechón.


End file.
